Jimmy NeuTRON/Mr. Popper's Penguins of Madagascar
Jimmy NeuTRON/Mr. Popper's Penguins of Madagascar is the first episode in the first season of Weirdly Funny. Synopsis Sketches (in order of appearence) WFBC News: Bowling Ball Factory Shrek, Felonius Gru, E.B., and Max gives us news on why the bowling ball factory became on fire, It's because of a bad reason: Making a soft bowling ball. Jimmy NeuTRON Jimmy Neutron and his friends enter an arcade game called TRON. Toys Arrrgh Us Experience the wonders of Toys R Us if it were only for pirates. (For only 60 seconds.) Mr. Incredible Thumbwars with Jeff Bridges In this week's edition of Mr. Incredible Thumbwars with _______, He does a thumbwar with none other than... Jeff Bridges? Where In The World Is Megamind?: Caveman-Con Can you find Megamind in a caveman convention? The Peel of Fortune It's obviously The Wheel of Fortune. but with fruit. Cat vs. Mouse: Lady Mouse Cat does a plan by putting up a fake lady mouse in front of Mouse, then later, Mouse puts up a fake lady cat full of explosives in front of Cat. Cooking with Monsieur Terrible: Pepperoni Pizza Monsieur Terrible tries cooking a pepperoni pizza. (Spoilers: It ended up being everyone's least favorite: Hawaiian pizza.) Mail Man We have unique heroes who are bats, spiders, panthers, speedsters, and ants, but have you ever heard of an obscure superhero named.. Mail Man? Mr. Popper's Penguins of Madagascar While they're supposed to save the world, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private enters the home of Thomas Popper Jr. Cast WFBC News: Bowling Ball Factory * Michael Gough - Shrek * Corey Burton - Felonius Gru * Rob Paulsen - E.B. * Jeff Bennett - Max * Dexter Miller - Bowling Ball Tester Jimmy NeuTRON * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer, Pac-Man * Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez * Jeff Bridges - Kevin Flynn (aka Jeff Bridges) * Carolyn Lawrence - Cindy Vortex * Andrea Martin - Mrs. Fowl Toys Arrrgh Us * Tom Kenny - Announcer, Pirate #1, Pirate #2 Mr. Incredible Thumbwars with Jeff Bridges * Tom Kane - Mr. Incredible * Jeff Bridges - Jeff Bridges Where In The World Is Megamind?: Caveman-Con * Dexter Miller - Narrator * Jeff Bennett - Megamind The Peel of Fortune * Tom Kane - Banana Announcer * Rob Paulsen - Apple * Tara Strong - Orange * Russi Taylor - Peach * Eric Bauza - Watermelon * Scott Menville - Pineapple * Frank Welker - Dog Cat vs. Mouse: Lady Mouse * Frank Welker - Cat * Dee Bradley Baker - Mouse Cooking with Monsieur Terrible: Pepperoni Pizza * Rob Paulsen - Monsieur Terrible * Dexter Miller - Director * Jeff Bridges - Jeff Bridges Mail Man * Jon Bailey - Trailer Narrator * Yuri Lowenthal - Mail Man * Kari Wahlgren - Woman in Danger * Corey Burton - Criminal #1 * Rodger Bumpass - Criminal #2 * Rob Paulsen - Criminal #3 Mr. Popper's Penguins of Madagascar * Tom McGrath - Skipper * Jeff Bennett - Kowalski * John DiMaggio - Rico * James Patrick Stuart - Private * Rob Paulsen - Thomas Popper Jr. * Jeff Bridges - Jeff Bridges Trivia * Jeff Bridges appears in a total of 4 sketches, 2 out of 4 sketches have him in a small cameo. * TBA Transcript Jimmy NeuTRON/Mr. Popper's Penguins of Madagascar/Transcript Category:Episodes